Modern farming practices strive to minimize operating expenses. Efforts have been made to reduce operating expenses by increasing the versatility of implements to allow the implements to apply different products at different times by switching the implement setup(s). Planter seed meters can be converted to plant different seed types during different planting sessions by changing their internal seed disks to accommodate different sizes and shapes of the different seed types. Another way of reducing operating expenses is to operate the implements at relatively faster speeds, which reduces the amount of operating time to complete certain tasks. When operating implements at faster speeds, it can be important to maintain the quality of operation that can be achieved while operating at relatively slower operating speeds. This can be especially difficult to accomplish during planting operations that benefit from precise seed spacing accuracy in order to maintain a good seed environment. Brush-type and spool-type singulators are known for improving seed spacing accuracy by removing extra seeds from seed pockets of planter seed meter seed disks. Some such singulators are manually adjustable to accommodate different singulating performance for different seed types. However, typical singulators have only one or two settings per seed type and thus limited adjustability for singulating seeds of certain seed types, especially those that can vary substantially in their sizes, shapes, and other characteristics. This can lead to seed release anomalies from the seed meters, like skips during which a seed pocket of the seed disk is empty and therefore releases no seed when it should release one seed and doubles during which a seed pocket of the seed disk has more than one seed and therefore releases more than one seed when it should release only one.